lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
=3 Lost Episode
=3. My favourite show of all time, yes literally was like a roller coaster ride. It was funny and pretty like Spongebubble. Also fuck you SpongeBob for making me wipe my ass with bacon. But anyway i wanna tell you a true story where i was walking outside my backyard and saw a VHS tape on the floor, It had no cover or anything and has =3 Lost Episode written with a black marker in the center of it. I have read some Creepypastas like Sonic.exe and Squidward's Suicide, and tried to avoid it. But curiosity got the best of me. So i brought it in my house and kicked it into my VHS. Literally. The Video It started off as usual with Ray William Johnson my lord and saviour walking up to the camera saying What's happening forum. But there was something..Off. His voice was deeper and his eyes were black with red pupils pooring down from his eye sockets. After he said his intro, he said: Fuck you, Fuck YouTube and Fuck this world. I'm gonna show you some awesome shit that i jack off too simply because i like it. And i am super duper sure you'll like it too. The first video shown was footage of Shaye Saint John's Hand Thing video that creeps me out, I hid behind my seat in fear. When that footage ended i sat on my couch again and wiped my eyes. I then looked at the TV to see the next funny video. Well that was what I thought. It started off with Andross from Star Fox singing a distorted version of Itzy Bitzy Spider. After that it showed a transfestite step dancing. I screamed. At the ending of that though it showed a picture of a walrus for some reason. I then realised that this video was Obey the Walrus. Then on my screen I saw a text box say: "Wanna see more??" I yelled NO! Then it cut to static that lasted for atleast five seconds. It then cut to Ray who was holding a bloody skull in his left hand while laughing. The music in the background was Doin' Ya Mom backwards, There was also BLOOOOOOD behind him. I screamed so loud that the Neighbours near my house busted down the door and started beating the living shit out of me. It hurt so much, Then one of them took a piss on me and then one of them said: I'll be doing your mom in the name of Ray William Johnson. THEN ALL THE SUDDEN RWJ HIMSELF SHOWED UP IN MY HOUSE AND STARTED TO PULL THE BIRD AT ME AND STARTED TO DO THE GROUND POUND ON ME! Man did it hurt, I then felt something weird in my pants, I then checked to see cum covering it. I was crying while everyone was laughing at me, Then a skeleton popped out and started teabagging me. I never watched Ray William Johnson again because i felt the same event will happen. Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Cliche Madness Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Lost episudes Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Memes Category:Trollpasta Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Blood Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Shok ending Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG